The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines including a pump piston for delivering fuel. The piston is caused to perform simultaneous rotating and reciprocating motion by a cam plate which is driven by a primary power shaft. The quantity of delivered fuel can be changed by a supply quantity control member which is actuated by a centrifugal force governor. The governor is also driven by the primary shaft and acts in opposition to restoring forces. The fuel injection pump also includes a fuel supply pump.
In known fuel injection pumps of the type described above, the fuel supply pump is embodied as a vane pump, whose inner driven member is powered by the primary drive shaft of the injection pump and is disposed axially thereof.
Thus, the fuel supply pump of these fuel injection pumps is driven at the injection pump rpm. The drive shaft cannot, however, be made arbitrarily heavy, because this would result in an excessively large fuel supply pump, and would especially affect the radial extent thereof. However, a drive shaft having a smaller diameter does not have sufficient torsional strength so that torsional oscillations may occur which are detrimental to the operation of the centrifugal force governor driven by this shaft.